Team Jaeger: The Kiss
by DisgruntledJaeger
Summary: A debate on philosophy during a drug raid leads to something more between two Jaegers. A Team Jaeger one-shot. Warning: fluff ahead. Rated M for Striker's potty mouth, just to be safe.


"Hey, Striker?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Striker looked over at Gipsy, granting the Batarian clenched in his fist a few more seconds of life. "What?"

"I mean, what is our purpose here?" Gipsy continued, mowing down a fleeing merc with her Revenant. "Is there even a reason? Are we here just for the amusement of extra-dimensional beings, or is there something more?"

Striker blinked, pondering her question, then glanced questioningly at his captive. The Batarian whittled under his gaze. "Please, man, I just live her-"

"And what brought this one then?" Striker asked, throwing the body away with a fresh crater in it's head.

Gipsy shrugged. "Just everything I guess."

She clothes-lined a Krogan charging around the corner, pumped a single round in his head, then sat on him. "But... I think it's mostly because we're alive. Just think about it; why else would be be alive if not for some big purpose?"

"Because we're fucking awesome, that's why."

"I'm serious, Striker."

"I thought you were Gipsy?"

"Okay, now you're just trying to piss me off."

A grenade landed between Striker's feet.

"Well no shit. Does it look like I give a fuck about philosophy." He kicked the grenade back where it came from and snorted with amusement at the panicked shouts before it detonated. "We're here and that's all that matters. Literally."

Bullets pinged off his chest plate, accentuating his point. Striker growled at the scratches left behind and stomped back to the warehouse. "Now come on! We still got shit to deal with!"

Grumbling to herself and ignoring the fires blazing around her, Gipsy stood and unleashed her sword before charging back into the fray, firing her Revenant one handed. Behind her Aria's forces advanced, confident with their mech support. But while they were focused on the besieged warehouse Gipsy had another goal in mind

"You really don't care?" she demanded, pulling up along side Striker as they charged the door. "Come on, this is life and death we're talking about here."

"Honestly I could give less than a fuck."

Together, they shoulder checked the door inward, scaring the hell out of a dozen would-be drug traffickers.

"So if the Precursors-"

"If it's the fucking Precursors then I'll give a fuck!" Striker's sting-blades flashed, beheading a pair of humans as he ran past. "Anything less than that then no."

Gipsy glanced over from where she was pinning down a squad of terrified mercs. "Why? What's the difference?"

"Kaiju. Breach. Death. Nuked Australia," he restored, punctuating each reason with a kill. "What other reasons are there? They killed you too, didn't they?"

"Technically we both blew up. So would that be heroic sacrifice or just suicide?"

"Definitely heroic sacrifice."

"But that's just it! We died. We did our duty. Why are we here? Why are we alive?"

Striker tackled her to the ground as a rocket flew through the space where her head had been just moments earlier. Their visors touched as they hit the ground and Gipsy felt a tiny shock pass between them. A Jaeger... kiss.

"We won't be alive much longer if you keep on yapping!" Striker screamed in her visor, completely ignorant of what happened. His chest opened and he unleashed a swarm of missiles on their attackers. While meant for Kaiju, they were still devastatingly affective against lesser targets. Then to Gipsy's complete surprise he reached out a hand to help her up. For a moment, all she could do was stare at it.

Striker? Offering help? And a _kiss_ – if unintentional? What was wrong with the world today?

Still, she took it and was hauled to her feet. Only once the action was done did Striker realize what had transpired between them. "I-uh, didn't mean to-"

"Thank you, Striker," Gipsy said, visor glowing in a smile.

"It was an accident, I swear." A bullet pinged off his helmet and her whirled around. "Alright you fuckers, who shot me!"

As he ran screaming at his attackers, Gipsy reached up and felt the space where their visors had touched. The metal and glass there tingled madly and she felt strangely... _giddy_.

 _He kissed me._

Why did that mean so much to her?

Shaking off the feeling, she hefted her machine gun and charged back into battle, but the smile never left her face. Technically speaking, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **You know I was actually disappointed when I was writing this. Not with the story, I think it's great, but with just how many people requested this. I asked for requests, a little gift to someone this season, and I only got _ONE_. I wanted to do something special for you guys and it's disappointing when only one person steps sends in a request.**

 **Did some just assume I'd forget about it? No! I take my writing very seriously. I want to making something more of it. I do it for you guys, and it just brings me down when nobody says 'I want to see more of this' when I give you the chance.**

 **Now that I'm through with my rant; thank you to fresh prince1 and his request for more Jaeger adventures.**

 **Take care and I'll catch you all next time! Now I need to shovel out the house, them snow drifts are getting high, but that's Canadian weather for you.**


End file.
